


The Rebuild

by dalishrogue



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar
Genre: Eventual Smut?, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalishrogue/pseuds/dalishrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first fanfic about my oc Mira and her saving the town Zephyr with her eventual romance with Ivan. This mysterious girl seemingly bought the farm as an impulse. At least that's what the town folks believe. Mira never seems too enthusiastic about living in the small town. But will the cheerful and pleasant company of the villagers help changer her mind as she attempts to save their town with her meager farm? Or would it be just one member of the community that makes her see the potential of small town living. I can't guarentee that I'll finish. I guess it depends on whether or not I get people reading this. Anyways, feedback is welcome, try to be delicate. Furthermore, if there is any spelling errors, I don't really proof read, so there you go. Also, the rating may change, so be warned. Lastly, I don't own any characters other than my oc, Mira.</p><p>*HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Zephyr

'Far away from the city lies a small town, known for its gentle, soft wind. The sound of windmills greets the citizens of the town each morning...'

I reread the passage from the pamphlet and scoffed. I put it down on the table and sipped my tea that I ordered from probably the best café in this city. It seems like a dull place, this Zephyr Town. Why bother when I can go someplace that’s exciting, like any other place. It seems like a decent place to settle down. But I’m not planning on settling down anytime. At least that was before I heard that annoying jingle that I heard throughout my childhood. I stiffened at the sound and snapped my eyes shut. I slowly turned my head to the general area that I had left the pamphlet. And slowly opened my eyes only to spot the strawberry that was on top of the pamphlet that I just put down. I let out a sigh before grabbing the strawberry and pamphlet. Apparently, I have an extended vacation to organize.

 

One month later, all my plans were made and I was waiting in the outskirts of Zephyr for the town mayor. I closed my eyes and listened, hearing nothing but the creaking of wood and the rustle of the trees. Well at least the pamphlet was correct. There does seem to be a constant gentle wind. I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of a booming voice.

“Ah! You must be Mira!” I opened my eyes and let out a small gasp. The blonde haired man with a huge top hat and even larger muscles walked up to me. He dawned a well-trimmed beard and thin glasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. I stared and gawked at the man fast approaching me before finding my words.

“Ah, yes, I… I am. A… are you the mayor?” I stuttered out.

“AH! HA! HA! HA! That’s great! I am the Mayor! Come! I’ll show you around before taking you to your new farm!” The mayor all but shouted with a hearty laugh. He led me closer to the town. We walked through a giant wooden sign that had ‘Welcome’ written on it. “Ah, we’re finally here! This is your new home, Zephyr Town!”

“Actually, I was thinking more of a temporary home. I simply wanted to try my hand at farming.” I tried to explain. But it seemed that the Mayor either didn’t care or didn’t hear.

“I forgot to ask you Mira, when is your birthday? I have to ask so that I can make sure it does collide with a Bazaar day.” He asked walking ahead of me before stopping just under the sign. Wow. Nice guy.

“My birthday lies on spring ninth sir.” I replied with the confidence that I usually have.

“Ah! The town is quite the sight at that time of year!” He replied, beaming with pride. I somehow get the feeling that he would say that with whatever season I said was my birthday. He continued by saying, “Oh, my name is Felix, by the way. As I said, I am the mayor of this humble town. I’m glad to see young folks like you getting involved in farming! It’s great to have you here, Mira!”

“Thank you Felix. I am glad to be given this opportunity.” I replied with a smile.

“Well why don’t you look around, Mira. This is the entrance into the town, as well as the site of the bazaar I mentioned! Once a week, the citizens in town set it up to attract visitors! Many things are sold, and the customers always leave happy!” Felix boomed. We walked around through the aisle of stalls. Unfortunately, there didn’t seem to be much to see. For most of the stalls seemed to be closed, even abandoned.

“Ah… Yes… It seems quite… wonderful?” I said unsure. After all, this place is abandoned. I saw maybe six stalls open? And maybe five buyers?

“Yes… Unfortunately, your face says it all, Mira…” Felix stated solemnly before continuing, “The bazaar used to be a much grander event. Out once world-famous bazaar has now just become a small market. If things continue like this, the bazaar might even close for good soon.”

“Oh.” I stated lamely. So this is why I’m here. Great, I have to rescue a lost cause.

“But as he mayor, I can’t stand idly by and watch this happen! I must do something!” Felix declared with indignation, raising one heavily muscled arm and turning to me and saying, “Mira! I’d like you to open a store at our bazaar!”

“I beg your pardon?!” I cried. Oh yeah figures. I have to have the more hands on approach.

“You could sell products from your farm! And the better your products, the more you’ll be able to sell!” Felix announced, “You’ll earn fame as a great farmer, and you’ll be helping the town! Isn’t that a great idea? You’ll help us out, right, Mira?”

“Of course I’ll help!” I don’t really have a choice.

“FANTASTIC! I knew you’d say yes!” Felix boomed yet again. My hand went up to hold onto my hat in fear that it would fly off. “Remember, everyone in town is counting on you to help us, Mira! Now then, why don’t I shown you where you’ll be staying?”

After taking a quick walk through town and Felix pointing out buildings that I will most likely be visiting, and even showing me different areas that were great fishing areas, which were all conveniently marked with platforms in the water to fish. After walking up the hill and past some trees, we were greeted by the sight of a huge windmill and an empty field that was next to a pine tree that shaded a few boxes.

“Here it is! Your farm! You should choose a name for it!” Felix said turning to me with a beaming smile, “Pick any name you like!”

“Hmm… How about Nightfall Garden?” I answered. I didn’t really think about it, but it does seem to have a rather nice ring to it.

“Nightfall Garden? Are you sure?”

“Yes?” Maybe not as nice as a ring as I thought it was.

“THAT'S A GREAT NAME! Fitting for such a fine farm! Why don’t you take a look around your farm and I will be waiting at the entrance to your new house!” Felix roared with glee. 

I walked towards the windmill and saw that there was a small area that was covered in thick grass and other plants. Moving away from the windmill, I moved forward up the path and spotted a stone pool that had a hand well pump that was next to large stone steps that were sandwiched between the well and a giant billboard that I may paint the farm name on. Walking up the steps, I was greeted by the sight of the house, it was connected by a small storage room as well as what I assume is the barn, to my left was a small fenced in area that would serve as the chicken coup. It was next to a path that opened up to the pasture that could serve as a good area for livestock. It had a wooden bench in front of the cliff. The farm didn’t seem to be as large as the one that I had grown up on. But it seemed nice. I walked down the path back to the house were Felix awaited me.

“How do you like your farm?”

“It’s a great place to start a farm.” For a first time farmer at least. 

“Great! Now, let’s take a look around your house!” Felix said fumbling around in his vest pocket for the keys before unlocking the door. We both walked in and looked around the surprisingly large and well-furnished house. Felix showed me around, taking me to the door on the left side of the room that led to the storage room. He showed me the kitchen and bathroom before leaving me for the night to unpack and take a closer look around. Before he left he said, “Also, you don’t have to worry about cleaning or anything! I had Sherry come in and tidy up before you came! And before I forget, I left a calendar with all of the towns celebrated holidays, birthdays, and even the bazaar days!”

I sighed and dropped my bag on the floor before walking straight to the bed and fell down face first, immediately falling asleep.


	2. How to Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 2. Again, expect errors. Also sorry it took me so long to write, I underestimated just how difficult it could get to write a fanfic. Enjoy!

I woke up to loud bangs against the door. I groaned and rub my eyes as I looked around trying to remember where I was before I remembered where I moved to. That I moved. Permanently. No more wondering. Another round of knocks banged against my door. 

“Mira? Are you awake?” A thunderous voice cracked. It is Felix. I can’t believe that he is awake so early.

“Yes, Felix, I am awake, just give me a minute.” I answered trying to brush my hair down and replacing my hat, hoping that it wasn’t so obvious that I slept in my clothes. I opened the door and stepped aside to let him in.

“Good morning, Mira!” He greeted with is broad smile and twitching eyebrow, “Did you sleep well? I brought a present for you! I hope you like it!” 

“Oh?” Now that was a surprise, what would he get me? “You didn’t have to, Felix. But that you very much.”

“It’s a hoe! You’ll need it to farm!” He exclaimed jovially.

“Wow, thank you so much.” I replied with a polite smile.

“No problem! Mira, do you know how to grow crops?” Felix asked, I gave him a wavering smile and smiled, “Fantastic! I also brought you a watering can, turnip seeds, and a couple bags of fertilizer to start off your farm! Anyway, I’ll stop by again before the next bazaar. Oh! And before I go, try growing different crops, and explore the town a bit! Don’t worry! Everybody is nice here! See you later, Mira!”

“See you later Felix!” I said with a smile and walked him to the door. I moved over to my bag where I keep a change of clothes. I sighed looking at my clean pair. I would need to have Shannon make me new ones. God I pray that she actually sends me something I WANT to wear. I still have nightmares about that goddess awful dress. I put my clothes on the bed before I went outside to begin the chores.

 

I finished plowing and planting the garden with the seeds that Felix had given me at around eight in the morning. The amount of seeds that he gave me were enough for about six plants and I should have enough room for about fifty other plants if I space them correctly, so I’ll definitely need to buy more seeds from the store. I grabbed my bag before heading out into town.  
Walking out to the outskirts of my property, I began to hear the waterfall. It’s a shame that I can’t hear it from my house. It would be amazingly relaxing. As I continued down the hill, I noticed that there was a small house with smoke coming out of the chimney. I wonder who lives there. Maybe I’ll meet them someday, but not today. I have to make sure that I buy more seeds and have them planted before exploring. I reached the bridge that led to the city square before too long. As I walked over the bridge past one of the villagers, I saw a small red headed boy sprinting towards the bridge.

“Hey, who’re you?! What’re you doing here?” The boy growled as he skidded to a halt.

“My name is Mira child. What is your name?” I asked the boy, crossing my arms. The boy stared at me a bit, his eyes looking me up and down, squinting and relaxing.

“Oh, Mira, is it? I’m Kevin. I’ll let you be my sidekick if you want.” Kevin said, chest puffing out with pride.

“Oh really?” I drawled, “Well thank you so much.”

“Ha! I know it’s a major honor. You’re welcome, Mira!” He shouted again before sprinting off at full speed. I watched him as he started to disappear from sight. Sighing, I returned to walking towards the store that Felix had pointed out to me. Walking through the door I was greeted by a short man wearing the biggest sombero I’ve ever seen and a poncho.

“Oh, a customer! Hello welcome to Raul’s Store!”

“Hello. I’m Mira, I own the farm. Felix said you sold seeds here.”

“You’re Mira? I’m Raul! And yes! Come to my shop for all your farming needs!” 

“Thank you Raul.” I said. I continued to look at him in his interesting costume. But Raul noticed my staring.

“I decorated it to look like an old-fashioned shop from my home country. I even dressed the part!... You don’t think I went overboard, do you?” Raul asked me with hope filled eyes.

“Erm…” I began until I noticed how Raul’s face fell, and I didn’t have the heart to tell him how I felt, “Well, to be honest… I think that it adds a certain charm that I have never seen. It reminds me so much of being in Lower Deserts. It’s nice to be feel like I’m back there.”

“Oh! It’s great that you like it to!” He replied jubilantly. “Was there anything that you need?”

“Yes, I need a couple bags of fertilizer and I need to know what seeds you have available.”

“Well the fertilizer is going to be ten gold each, but I only have turnip seeds available right now.” Raul explained to me as he showed grabbed a box from out of the counter that had bags of turnip seeds in it.

“Only turnips? Will you have any more coming in soon?” I asked, picking up a couple bags and handing him enough gold to cover the price of twelve bags of seeds and fertilizer.

“Yes, but you’ll have to visit my stall at the bazaar, I usually don’t get my shipment of seeds until the day before. Not to mention it usually generates more business for the bazaar so I just sell them during those days.”

“Wow, Raul, that is really selfless.” I said shocked. I can’t believe that he cares about this town so much that he would do something like that. Then again, it’s not like it’s that much of a hassle.

“We all do what we can to keep the bazaar alive! I’m sure you will too!” He replied cheerfully, “I’m sure you’ll be doing the same thing as well, now that you live here!”

“Of course.” I stated plainly, interrupted by the loud roaring of my stomach that reminded me that I had yet to eat that day.

“If you’re hungry, go to the café that’s across the town square. Their food is the best.” Raul told me with a broad smile.


	3. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow so sorry about the time that it took to update. I never thought that it would be this hard to write a fanfic. Props to all of you veterans out there. Okay, so just warning you, I have an active imagination, so we're going to be going off the deep end here pretty soon. So yeah.... Hope you enjoy it! And comments are still welcome.

I walked out Raul’s store with a few necessities and what I hope will be enough money for a simple breakfast at the café. Well, more like brunch considering that it was about 10 in the morning. Raul said that he would have the rest of my heavier purchases at my house waiting for me. So I just walked over to the building that Raul described. It was a cozy little building that was right in front of another fishing spot. Looking to my left, I saw a man on the bridge who was wearing a maroon jacket. All he was doing was staring down at the water as it flowed under the bridge. While studying the area around me, I bumped into a person. Looking up to apologize, I saw that he had icy blue hair with a blue pin-stripe jacket, maroon eyes, and a dark horseshoe mustache and soul patch. The most impressive thing about him though was how he made the mustache look so classy.

“Pardon me, sir!” I said

“Oh, it is no problem. My name is Claude, by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said reaching for my hand.

“Mira. It’s wonderful to meet you as well.” I replied giving it to him and a slight head bob of acknowledgement.

“I should get going, I work in the city, but I live here in town. Again, it was a real pleasure to meet you.”

“And you.” We both went our separate ways after saying our respective goodbyes. He walked across the bridge and I continued to head towards the café for my brunch. Stepping through the door, I saw a little old lady and a younger woman who was about my age. Both were wearing the same intricate designed dresses and hats, they also had blonde hair, but the little old lady’s hair was a paler blonde. The restaurant itself was a cozy little thing, having only a few tables and a small counter that is used to ring up customers as well as prep food and cook it. I was brought out of my thoughts when a delicate voice rang out.

“Well, you must be the new person in town. My name Joan. Have you come for a relaxing cup of tea?” The older woman asked me with a kind smile.

“Yes, ma’am. Some food as well if you would be so kind.” I requested, matching her tone and smile.

“Well, why don’t you sit down and we’ll get you a menu.” She said, gesturing towards the tables for me to sit down at. The younger girl walked over to me with a menu and a pot of tea. She placed the menu in front of me and began to set the tea set.

“Hello, are you the new farmer? What’s your name?” The girl asked. She was about my age and had the same kind smile as the Joan, who I assume is her grandmother.

“My name is Mira.” I replied as I opened the menu and skimmed over it. There weren’t many options, just your usual breakfast choices.

“Mira? I’m Marian. Nice to meet you.” Marian said, her smile broadening. She finished setting the table and began to walk away before I had stopped her.

“I’ll have omelet rice, please.”

“Oh yes, of course. Our special today is donuts, if you’re interested.” 

“No, thanks. Just the omelet rice will be fine.” Marian scratched down my order onto a note pad and went to the kitchen counter to start cooking. I began to prepare my tea, I poured the brown liquid into my cup and scooped 3 spoons full of sugar into it before I slowly began to poor the milk into the mixture while stirring.

“That is a rather interesting way to mix your tea.” Joan said while placing a bowl of omelet rice in front of me.

“I imagine. Everyone in my family makes their tea like this. Well everyone except my father.” 

“Funny how little things like that end up being passed down through the generations.” Joan said with a light chuckle, “Well dearie, I was just wondering how long you were planning on staying at our humble town.”

“I’m not sure.” I said looking out the window. To be honest, I’m not even sure why I am here now. So I answered with the biggest cliché I could come up with, “Whenever the wind changes direction I guess.” 

“So you’re not planning on staying then?” She asked solemnly.

“I’m not sure yet. The farm is a great one with fertile soil and plenty of room for a few animals, but it doesn’t have a lot of room to grow. The farm you have here will suit me for now, but chances are that I will eventually need to move and find a bigger place.”

“Really? Well that’s a shame, but at least we will have you for now. Who knows, maybe you’ll change your mind.” She shrugged and left me to my meal.

 

After finishing my meal, I got up to pay my bill, as much as I would of preferred to stay and laze about like I would if I didn’t have a farm to get started. I sighed as I opened my wallet up to pay Joan when she started talking to me again.

“How was it, Mira?”

“It was delicious, thank you.” I thanked with a chuckle, feeling more like my usual cheerful self with a full stomach and the caffeine from the tea.

“Glad to hear it. Will we be seeing you again?”

“Considering I don’t really know how to cook, yeah. You will be seeing me often.”

“Really?” She asked astonished. I nodded in response, not really understanding what the big deal was. She continued by saying, “You mean to tell me that your mother never taught you how to cook?”

“My mom actually died when I was around ten years old and my dad never really knew how to cook either. My sister actually did a lot of the cooking. She’s a real wiz around the kitchen.” I explained.

“Well would you like to learn?” Joan asked with bright eyes.

“I’m not sure. I lack the patience to cook typically.”

“Mira, you’re too old to not be cooking, what are you going to do if you have a family?” Joan chided.

“Grandmother!” Marian admonished.

“It’s fine, and to be honest, if I do get a man to marry me, I hope that he knows how to cook. Lest we both starve.” 

“How about this, for every meal you purchase from us, I will teach you how to make it.”

“Isn’t that bad for business?”

“This is how the town is. We look out for each other. You will see that after you meet the rest of the townsfolk. Which I recommend you do soon rather than later.” She explained with a serious look in her lively brown eyes. I hesitated this time with another rejection on my tongue. She is right when she says that I should learn how to cook for myself. But I really don’t like cooking.

“Alright, Joan. If you think that you can handle teaching me how to cook, then I will gladly accept your offer.” I accepted with a sigh.

“Very good, shall we start with the omelet rice?”

“I would love to, but I really need to get started with planting if I want my crops to come into harvest before the bazaar.” I said dismissing myself.

“You must be one great farmer if you can plant and harvest plants within a week!” Joan shouted out after me as I left. This time I didn’t run into anybody as I made my journey back to my tiny farm.


	4. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I lied. NOW we are going off the deep end. Sorry, but I have an active imagination and it loves to run. Furthermore, I apologize for the delay in posting. School and wifi drama and such. But here is the new chapter, enjoy!

The day passed by slowly after my brunch. I spent most of the day just tilling the soil and planting the seeds and it was pretty late by the time I finished. I was drenched in sweat and covered with dirt. When I finally covered the last seed with soil, I stood straight up and began to stretch. I haven’t had to stayed crouched over like I did today in forever, never mind actually work. I walked to the field to picked up my bag and walked the path to my cottage. I finally strip free from my disgusting dirt caked clothes and ran the bath that I have been dreaming about since I woke up. I slipped in and watched as the water turn from clear to a dirty grey brown. I sighed and lifted my legs to my chest. I don’t know what I am doing here. I hate farming. I’m not ready to settle down. All I want to do is travel. See the world. Well considering I’ve been just about everywhere already, do it again. I’m still restless and the idea of staying in this place, continuing this stupid family tradition, it doesn’t make sense to me and I want nothing to do with it. And yet here I am. Taking on the responsibility of, not only a farm, but an entire town that is headed into ruins. I tried to finish cleaning myself so that I could get out and write to my sister for more clothes that I had no need for until now.

I dug through my bag for a pen and a slip of paper and started rehearsing the letter in my head. I walked to the desk and began the letter:  
My Favorite Sister,  
I know it has been a while since I’ve last written and I am sorry. I now have a permanent address. I got the call, and now live in a town called Zephyr on a small farm. I can’t really tell you a lot about this place, all I haven’t really met anybody with exception of the mayor and the owner of the café (naturally) and the town itself is a small one with three windmills. One of which lies on my property. At least the wind never ceases, then I don’t have to worry about getting to hot. I miss you if it’s any consultation. I hope you are doing well. But perhaps it is time that I tell you why I am writing. Because I am now going to be staying here for a while, I am going to need more clothes. I was wondering if you will make me more. The exact same ones if you can manage pretty please. And yes, I know, it’s time for a change of styles and I should be more fashion forward, ect. Ect. I get it I get it. And I will change my style. When I am ready. Well darling, it is time for me to go to bed. I love you dearly and give my love to everyone else.

Your Loving Sister,

Mira

I sighed and stuffed the letter inside the envelope to be sent to my sister and made my way over to the bed to go to sleep.

I awoke at six a.m. sharp this morning. Again. I groaned when I saw the time before I got up to continue on with the day. I started it off with a meager breakfast and went straight into watering my turnips after dropping off the letter in the mail. I finished watering at around eight, leaving me time to tour the town more thoroughly as well as meet the townspeople. I went inside to grab my bag and when I came out, I saw a butterfly. But based on the coloring it wasn’t just any butterfly, but a Purple Brush-Foot. They’re very rare in most of the world, but there are places that they are abundant in very few places. They are very delicate and can’t survive in any place that has too much industrialization or high populations because of the pollution. Nobody knows why they are so delicate to their environment, many lepidopterists have conducted experiments, but nothing could be found. If there are Purple Brush-Foot’s here, then there may be even more rare species of butterflies as well as other species of bugs. I could catch them and sell them probably to help pay for the farm. At least until I find something else that I can do. Farming is hard thing to do until you have it really up and running. But that probably won’t happen for another year or two.

I cupped my hand carefully over where the butterfly was resting. I could feel its delicate little wings flutter against my palm as if frantically attempts to escape the confines of my palm. With my other hand, I reached into my bag and produced a small bamboo bug cage that I can keep it in for the time being. I opened the door to the cage and tried to open my hand into the cage so that the butterfly would seek refuge into the cage. Once the butterfly was safely placed inside my cage and then in my bag, I started to walk around in search of others. It seems that what Zephyr Town lacks in convenience and interest, they more than make up for with the number of interesting types and variety of rare and interesting insects. I managed to fill a lot of my bug cages with a variety of insects. I had made it to the other side of town catching a particularly stubborn Velvet Brush-Foot, which is a cousin of the Purple Brush-Foot and have only one missing similarity. The texture of the wing. Other than that, they are basically the exact same, but the Velvet Brush-Foot is even harder to find. As well as even harder to catch evidently. I have been chasing this dastardly thing from the town square, past the hotel, to the fountain, and to the windmill where we are currently having a battle of grace, poise, and agility. I pulled out every single acrobatic trick I knew to give me the upper edge, but for every zig I pulled, the butterfly pulled out a zag. But I knew that I had it when headed towards the bridge again and I would have the perfect trajectory to catch it. I could feel time slow down as I raced full sprint towards the bridge I could feel the wind blow through my hair and saw the only the butterfly surrounded by my palms. What I heard on the other hand, was a loud shout of surprise as I made less than graceful contact with a man. Our bodies connected at full force and sent both of us tumbling onto the ground.

“UFF!” The man let out a grunt as his back hit the floor and me on top, his body cushioning the impact for me. When the dust finally settled, I found the mystery man’s arms around my waist and my face against his chest and my arms over my head. Hands hopefully still clutching a living Velvet Brush-Foot butterfly. The man spoke as I tried to get up by saying, “Are you alright?”

“I feel like I should be asking that to you.” I replied giggling nervously, feeling the blush blooming across my cheeks. Which promptly grew worse when I noticed that I couldn’t get up without letting of the butterfly, which is not an option, or elbowing into the poor man that I just bowled over. I finally gathered the courage to look into the man’s oval face that had the most beautiful violet eyes. I could feel my blush deepen ever so slightly. Sputtering, I began my length apology by saying, “I am so, so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. It’s just that this butterfly is really rare just about everywhere, and I really, really like butterflies. And this one just wouldn’t let me catch it and it is rather valuable I guess if sold to the right collector. I am truly sorry. I will try to be more careful, and-”

“Hush, it’s alright. I’m fine, and I am glad that I was here to catch you before you fell.” He said in gentle, almost cooing like voice. His hands slipped from my waist and to my arms as he helped me up and onto my feet. He began to dust off his purple over coat while I stood idly shifting from one foot to the other.

“To be honest, I am rather glad you were here as well.” I stated, breaking the silence. The man stopped brushing off dirt and looked up at me with questioning eyes. I gave me a chance to really look at him. He is tall and dressed sharply with shaggy short light-brown hair that framed his oval face with those large, kind, almond shaped eyes that were the most beautiful violet color like two purple nebulas. I tried to swallow past the knot that formed in my throat before continuing, “If you weren’t here, then I imagine myself falling onto the ground without the sense to throw my hands out. So thank you for letting me fall on you.”

“Well, I am glad that I could be of service.” He said with a light chuckle, brushing his hands off. “So what is it exactly that has your lovely hands so preoccupied?”

“Oh! It’s a butterfly! OH! My butterfly!” I shouted, I don’t know how I am going to be able to transfer the butterfly into the cage with both my hands holding onto the butterfly, never mind actually getting to the cage.

“Would you like help?” He smiled sweetly, gesturing to my clasped hands.

“Please, if you could just reach into my bag and pull out a cage, I would be even more grateful.” 

“Very well.” And with that he took a few timid steps towards me, and carefully reached into my bag. I could feel his hand digging around for a little bit before retreating. He looked down at me with a confused expression, “Your bag is empty.”

“No it’s not.” I said softly with a sly smile, “Try again, but think of what you are looking for.”

He looked at me confused again, but did so anyways. I could still feel his hand slip into my bag again, but instead of shifting around. It caught on something and stopped. He slowly pulled out a shiny wire cage. Not exactly my preferred cage type, but it will hold the butterfly. The man stared dumbfounded at the cage in his hand for a while, and I tried to give him time to rationalize what just happened to him. But the butterfly began to flutter against my palm, reminding me that it was in a dark, hot, cramped space. I brought the stranger out of his trance when I said, “Could you open it for me please?”

“Of… Of course,” he said, clearing his throat. “How do I?”

“You tell me.” I said with another smile. His hand shook ever so slightly as he unclasped the lid and opened the cage. I quickly transferred the butterfly into the cage and closed it. “Thank you for the help.”

“It was my pleasure. Have a good day, and stay safe.”He quietly replied before walking over the bridge towards the entrance of the town.


	5. The Unexpected Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Dirk isn't going to be very Dirk-y. Also I'm hoping to have the next chapter posted soon.

I continued to watch the stranger with the purple coat disappear down the path to the bazaar area. After he disappeared, I let out a large huff of air as my face continued to redden every time that my brain re-played the awkward meeting. To say that I was mortified is an understatement. I wish I could say that I at least have my butterfly, but to be honest, I’d rather the thing getting away. I believe there is only one thing left for me to do. I am going to ignore my grandmother’s wishes and run away. Very, very far away. Never to be seen or heard of ever again. Yes. That’s it. I’ll just start walking and never look back. I will find a nice rock to crawl under or a beautiful lake to drown in. Yet, I didn’t walk out of town. In fact, I walked into it. I groaned, I don’t think I could leave to even if I truly wanted to. So I just walked into Raul’s shop to sell the more common butterflies. Or at least try. If not, I will probably sell them during the bazaar or may be preserve them and sell them to a few collectors that I know. I walked in and saw Raul standing on his tippy toes and a tall ladder to reach the top shelves that he was stocking, arms reaching and sombrero tilting as he strained to place his items on the shelves. I walked up to the counter and quietly placed my bag on it.

“Need a hand, Raul?” I asked.

“Oh! Mira! It’s great to see you again and so soon! What brings you in today?” 

“I’ve caught a few insects that I was wondering if I could sell you any.”

“Yes! I actually buy insects often.” He said hopping off the stool and straightening his sombrero. “Although I should warn you that I don’t pay much for them, if you want to make more money off them, I would save them for the Bazaar.”

“It’s fine, I will probably keep the rarer ones sell at the bazaar or to private collectors and sell the more common ones to you. It’ll be a good income until I my crops come in.”

“Great why don’t you show me what you have then.”

 

“I’ll buy all of these insects for 200 gold. Does that sound fair?” No, it doesn’t but I really don’t feel like arguing with the man about the price of a bunch of insects that I will probably be catching again after lunch. Not to mention that I am still whirling from how badly I embarrassed myself and was thinking of creative ways to avoid the mystery man for the rest of my life. Then again, I might get lucky and never see him again.

“That sounds perfect, Raul. Thank you.” I said accepting the money that he traded me for the boxes of butterflies and grasshoppers. We said our goodbyes and I walked out of the store and walked over to the café. Joan and Marian were both behind the counter and there was a strange man who I’ve never seen before wearing a maroon jacket and a matching hat with feathers attached to the brim cleaning tables. Joan was the first to notice me and gave me a pleasant smile from over the cash register.

“Mira! It’s so good to see you again!” Marian greeted from the stove.

“Hello, Marian. Hello to you as well, Joan.”

“Are you ready for your lessons?” Joan asked.

“Yes, but maybe after lunch please.”

“Of course dear!” She said to me before turning to the maroon man and saying, “Why don’t you seat Mira and get her tea ready.”

“Yes, Joan!” The man said before coming to the counter to grab one of the menus and guiding me to the table that is the closest to the register before picking up some things from the counter to set the table.

“Mira, was it?” He asked me when he come back.

“Yes, but I’m afraid that I didn’t catch yours.” I said, looking up at him. I took note of his boyish face and large green eyes. I may have been wrong when I said man, his features seem so young that they make me wonder just how old the young man is. To be honest, I would be surprised if he was even close to exiting his teen years.

“I’m Dirk. It’s great to see a new face around. Gets a little boring. So you’re a farmer then?” He asked with a light chuckle as he finished setting the table and moved over to pick up the teapot that Marian had prepared.

“I am now.” I stated simply as he placed the pot in front of me.

“So you’ve never worked on a farm before?”

“Not in so many words, no.” I explained slowly.

“Did you just purchase the farm on a whim then?” he asked.

“Not exactly.” Yes, that is exactly what happened. “My mother used to own a farm. And before that, her father. And I think that his father was a farmer as well? Anyways, it’s just a family tradition that I am up holding.”

“Well, like I said earlier, it’s good to see a new face around. Especially one so beautiful.” He said with a wink and I coughed slightly in my cup.

“It is nice to meet you as well.” I said, voice straining to say the words instead of coughing more.

“Did you get a chance to look at the menu?” 

“Um, yes. I will have the Sautéed Turnips please.” I said handing him the menu.

“Coming right up!” He said, walking


	6. The Cooking Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I say soon? Because I meant in a month or so. Sorry. School, family drama, excuses, excuses, excuses. Anyways, sorry if you don't like Dirk. I don't control what my fingers type out. Also, sorry if my story gets a little much for you. Like I said, active imagination. But I hope you enjoy it none the less! As always, comments are welcomed and encouraged. And remember, I don't really proof read, so expect a lot of mistakes!

I brought the last bite of turnips to my mouth. It was good and kind of made me excited for when the harvest comes in so that I can make them myself. Well at least after Joan teaches me how to cook them. If she can. Then again, my sister wasn’t the most patient of teachers. For the most part she would try to show me the simplest of things and if I couldn’t do something it up to her par, I would be shooed immediately from her kitchen. Can’t say I could really blame her. The meals she made were always amazing and perfect and if I was able to cook half as well as she, I would probably be very wary of who was in my kitchen. Plus, I was the one who had to cook before she learned and she was forced to eat a lot burnt toast and burnt eggs. Burnt spaghetti interestingly enough. She probably still has nightmares from back then. Like I have nightmares of the dress.

“Well, how’d you like it?” Said the jovial voice of the flirtatious waiter who I recognized as the man from yesterday who was at the bridge.

“It was very good.” I replied with a smile.

“Glad to hear you enjoyed it. I’m not a big fan of turnips, but when they are sautéed, they’re more tolerable,” He said with a laugh while giving me the ticket for my meal. I smiled and made my way up to the counter to pay. Marian was working the register with her usual cheerful demeanor. There was a man in front of me paying his ticket as well. She politely took his money and made small talk with the man, asking him the usual, how did he find his meal and how she hopes to see him again. But by the looks of it, the man wasn’t paying much attention. He was simply slumped over the counter gazing up Marian. But she didn’t seem like she noticed, even when he did that little dreamy sigh as she counted out his change, she didn’t pay any mind to the man when he didn’t think to hold out his hand to collect the change that she counted out for him. She just kept holding out her hand for him while he gazed longingly at her. I cleared my throat before too long to break his trance. He snapped up suddenly and grabbed his change from Marian and rushing past me with a mumbled apology. I didn’t have to see his face to know that it was bright red. I walked up to the counter and place my bill and money on the counter for her.

“So. Does that happen often?” I asked her, she looked up at me from the register to look at me. 

“What do you mean? With what happened with the gentleman? Yes, that does seem to happen quite often.” She says with a warm smile gracing her soft features.

“How do you handle it? Just pretend that nothing is even happening?” 

“For the most part, yes. To be honest, I don’t even really notice it anymore.” She explained simply as she handed me my change. “Are you ready for your cooking lessons today?”

“I think that I should be asking you and your grandmother that!” I said with a laugh.

“I think that we can handle you.” She replied joining me with her own twinkling laugh.

 

“So when you crack the eggs, you want to make sure that you do it in a separate bowl so that if you get any shells in it, then you can pick them out.” Joan explained as she placed a small bowl in front of me. I picked up another egg and carefully cracked it on the table and then split the egg shell open. The yoke and whites slipped out and plopped down into the bowl. Placing the shells into the garbage can, I began to swish the egg around to see if there were any shells that found their way into the bowl. Joan looked over from where she was cooking on the stove to look in my bowl as well. “Very good. I don’t see any shells in that. So what is next?”

“Add another egg?” I asked.

“Well, yes, but what tip did I give you about getting egg shells out of the eggs?” I thought about it for a little bit. I looked at all the things at my table before grabbing my notebook and looking at the recipe and the notes that I have been writing down when Joan gives them. I looked at the part of the recipe that I was on.

“Oh! Try to keep the bigger shells so that you can catch any shells that are in the bowl.” I said placing the notebook back down and adding another egg. This time I waited before tossing the shell.

“That’s right! Very good. Now what do you need to do now?” I referred back to the notepad and try to read through all the scribbles and the added notes. Joan had been going through the simple recipe for the better part of an hour and had a lot of eggs go to waste. But she never really gave up. Just calmly corrected me and helped through all the steps. No matter how many times I had to restart, she would always just pass me more eggs. I finally put the finishing touches to the omelet rice. And put it down on the counter.

“There. I think that’s it!” I exclaimed.

“That’s great, Dear.” Joan said while walking over to where she keeps the silverware. She picked up a couple of forks and walked back over. “Now all we need to do is have a taste test.” 

“That sounds like it won’t end well. But yes, let’s.” I said taking the fork that she handed out to me. We both cut into different parts of the dish. I watched her out of the corner of my eye nervously as she took a bite. She hummed and nodded her head in approval. I took a bite as well and hummed my own approval. “Alright, this ended a lot better than I thought! Thank you so much Joan!” 

“You are most welcome, dear.” She said as I pulled her into a hug. She was surprisingly small, which meant that she was about my height. I was about to pull away, when we were joined by another person. And if the maroon colored jacket was anything to go off of, then it was a safe bet to make that they belonged to Dirk.

“So, I take it that the cooking lesson went well?” He asked.

“It went better than well! I actually made something good!” I said excitedly. I watched Dirk as he grabbed a fork himself and tried a bit. He chewed slowly and had a completely blank face. The seconds that ticked by felt like hours as I felt the doubt well up inside of my chest and settle in my throat like a rock. He finished chewing and swallowed before he faced me fully.

“I think that that omelet rice is the best that I have ever tried.” He said simply as his lips twitched with a light smile.

“Really? You really think so?” I asked all giddy with excitement, “You’re not just saying that?”

“I would not lie to you.” Dirk said, hand against his heart with a full blown smile beaming down at me. I turned back to the food and tried it again. Dirk was still staring at me with his warm green eyes studying me carefully before he looked over my head and excuse himself, “Ah, I better go before the customers get frustrated.”

“That would be preferable.” Joan said dryly before turning to me and asking, “Are you ready to learn the recipe for Sautéed Turnips? It will be easier.”

“Let’s do this!” I nodded vigorously, excited to learn more.


	7. A Proper Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentleman Ivan is the best Ivan!

I walked out of the café full and happy. I had never cooked anything before without burning it. And while I did burn through a decent amount of eggs and turnips, I did manage to make things that we’re edible. Not just edible, but enjoyable. Something that was originally thought to be impossible. I leisurely walked towards the bridge, to go towards the hotel area, it seemed to be a hot spot for butterflies and other insects. It was a refreshing spring day with a very gentle breeze. It’s hard to believe that Zephyr isn’t more popular. There is a well sized hotel, a bazaar, a quaint town, and a unique charm that was completely unexplainable. One would think that it would be a popular stop for anyone who wants to get away from the pressures of the city. 

I took in my surroundings after walking out of the café full and proud. I had never cooked anything before without turning it into charcoal. And while I did burn through a decent amount of eggs and turnips, I did manage to make things that were edible. Not just edible, but actually good. Maybe even bordering on delicious. Something that I had recently thought to be impossible. I walked leisurely towards the bridge. Looking around, I saw a man who was sitting near the bridge on the opposite side of the river. He had a red cap and tan boots. The rest of him was covered up by the huge drawing pad that shielded him from view. I walked over so that I could introduce myself to him. 

When I reached him, I was hesitant to disturb him. He seemed so engrossed with his drawing, that I figured he’d be less than pleased to be bothered. But he placed his pencil down and began to stand up. 

“Hello.” I stated simply

“Oh! Hey there! You must be the new farmer that I’ve heard about!” He greeted me, wiping his hand on his very yellow shirt before offering it to me to shake. “My name is Angelo!”

“My name is Mira.”

“Glad to meet you, Mira! How are you enjoying the town so far?” Angelo said, patting the ground next to him.

“It’s pretty nice. Small, nice people, weather seems to be quite agreeable.” I described politely with a small smile as I sat down next to the vibrant clothed man.

“Yeah, this town doesn’t really have much going for it. But it is beautiful and very peaceful.”

“Is that why you moved out here?” I asked as I pulled my legs and wrapped my arms around my legs.

“Actually, I was commissioned by the mayor to make a statue for the town square.” He explained simply, “But I think that I may stay now. It’s a beautiful place. How about you? You always wanted to farm?”

“Not really. It was strongly suggested that I settle down here as a farmer. I prefer to travel.”

“Travel?” Angelo asked, his eyes sparkling with interest.

 

It was dark by the time Angelo and I parted ways. He picked my brain and shared stories of his travels. He eventually invited me to his studio to look at his sketches and paintings. His house was very small and covered in art and supplies. The rough wood carving of the Felix statue. He’s a very talented artist with a keen eye of detail. I showed him a few of my sketches as well, and we continued to have a pleasant conversation about our art and our experiences.

I walked out of the house into the cooling night air feeling confident that I had made a new friend. I took in the smell of wild flowers and pine. Friend. It’s been awhile since I’ve said that word. But then again, I don’t think I ever had. I usually prefer the company of my family to others. I continued my walk down the path that would lead me home when I heard an unfamiliar familiar voice call out to me.

“It’s good to see you again, even better now that we are both up right and off the ground.”

“Ha ha,” I chuckled nervously. “Sorry about that, I got a little… over enthusiastic.”

“I can’t find fault in that. I just hope that you are typically more careful when chasing after bugs.” He said with a broad smile. We stood there in a pregnant silence for a little bit before he cleared his throat and offered his hand, “My name is Ivan, if there is to be a proper introduction.”

“Ah, yes, Mira. I’m the new farmer.” I introduced myself with a creeping blush. I took his hand and felt a zap that traveled up my arm and straight to my heart. Ivan jumped and pulled his hand away quickly and stared at his hand before placing it back at his side.

“Yes, I have heard of you from Felix. He was rather excited about you moving here. Said that you may just be our answer to our prayers.”

“I don’t know about that, but I am hoping to help.”

“I’m sure that you will do superbly.” Another pause washed over us, this time more comfortable.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what do you do?” I asked, breaking the silence.  
“Not at all, I am a teacher in the city. Though I do teach Laura and Cindy on Fridays.”

“Cindy and Laura?”

“You must not have met them yet; they’re twin girls with pink hair. I’m sure you’ll see them running around eventually.” I shivered a little bit in the cool spring air. Ivan took notice and said, “You should get inside before you freeze to death. Would you mind if I accompanied you home? I wouldn’t want to see a lovely lady like you stumble in the dark.”

“N… No, I wouldn’t mind at all. I think that I’d like that very much.” Typically, I would mind, but considering my face hasn’t changed color from red since he introduced himself and I’ve had butterflies in my stomach all day, he could take me anywhere and everywhere and I wouldn’t blink. Ivan’s smile grew even broader at my response and offered me his arm, that I gladly accepted.

The walk to my farmhouse wasn’t long enough. Ivan and I made small talk the entire way. I learned that his favorite color was blue, despite his purple apparel. And that he loved cats and chickens. He doesn’t care for sweets, but did enjoy perfumes very much. His parents died when he was a young man, barely out of his teens and was five years older than me. When we got to my farm, he insisted walking me to my door, and didn’t seem to want to leave upon arrival. But when he turned away to go to his own house, he turned back and said suddenly, “I’m typically next to the windmill where we ran into each other after work, if you’re ever interested in talking more.”

“I’d like that.” I replied, smiling at him. 

“Until tomorrow.”

“Until then.” I mimicked as he turned and left. I close my door and leaned back on it. Slipping down to the floor, I realized just how totally and completely screwed I was.


End file.
